Corroles are tetrapyrrolic macrocycles:

Corroles are becoming increasing useful in the field of chemical synthesis as catalysts in, for example, oxidation, hydroxylation, hydroperoxidation, epoxidation, sulfoxidation, reduction, and group transfer reactions. See, e.g., Aviv, I., Gross, Z., Chem. Commun., 2007, 1987-1999. Based on their physico-chemical properties, it is envisioned that corroles could be useful in the sensors field and biomedical field. Id. Corrole-based materials useful in the chemical synthesis, sensor, biomedical, and other fields are needed.